


A shiny Catmilla appeared!

by broodygayLexa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pokemon AU, catmilla, vampires exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayLexa/pseuds/broodygayLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura Hollis starts her Pokemon adventure, the last thing she expects is for the first Pokemon she catches to be a shiny one, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, instead of working on my multichapter fic that I've kind of abandoned since Lexa died I've been playing way too much Pokemon Go and this idea popped into my brain. Hope you guys like it. If you'd like more chapters of this it could be done. I'm just throwing the idea out there for now.

It was the first day of Laura Hollis’ Pokemon adventure, and considering her father had sheltered her so much that he wouldn't let her go and explore the world in search for them until she turned eighteen she was pretty happy to finally be able to be outside of her small town.

Sherman had promised her he would let her go when she turned eighteen and had even begun to save pokéballs and the many essentials for the day when she'd go out and become a Pokemon trainer, by the time she turned eighteen the old backpack her father had been saving everything in had to be replaced for a bigger and sturdier one and when she turned seventeen he had bought her a bicycle and taught her how to ride it around town.

She decided she was gonna wake up the day of her birthday, have breakfast with her dad and begin her adventure right away.

The night before, she went to bed late after having checked time and time again that she had everything she needed and, even so, she had barely slept, she was so nervous.

“Morning, dad,” she mumbled sleepily as she entered the kitchen.

“There she is! The best Pokemon trainer in town. Are you ready to begin your adventure? Are you sure you're gonna have enough Pokemon repellent? Do you want me to go to the store really quick and get another box of twenty?” her father grinned, turning away from the pancakes he was making for a second to look at Laura.

“Dad, I almost have as many repellents as I do pokéballs. I think I'll be okay,” she chuckled sitting at the table as her father slid a plate with a stack of pancakes on it toward her and placed his own on his place.

“You can never be sure. I don't want you getting mauled by a zubat or something like that.”

“Don't worry so much, I can take care of myself, dad,” she said before digging into her pancakes and devouring them in record time despite her father’s warnings about choking.

“Are you really in such a hurry to get away from your old man?” the man chuckled as he was putting everything away to clean up.

“It's not that, it's just, it's already been long enough, I don't wanna wait any longer to begin catching Pokemon and seeing the world,” she said, lowering her voice as she came back from brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

“Well, okay then. Don't let me keep you, but first, your birthday gift,” Sherman stepped out of the kitchen and came back with a badly concealed present behind his back. He handed it to Laura.

As she shredded the wrapping paper she saw that it was a brand new pokedex and a fishing rod. She hugged her father. “Thank you so much, dad. I'll make sure to fill this up. I'm gonna go before you change your mind,” she joked putting the pokedex in the back pocket of her jeans and the collapsible fishing rod in her backpack before hauling it and her bike toward the front door.

“Make sure to call everyday, okay? I love you, sweetheart” Those were the last words her father said to her before she began her new life.

~~

It had been a few hours and she had reached a perfect spot in the forest to rest for a while and have some food. Laura was leaning into a tree next to her bike and her backpack when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

Thinking it couldn't very well be a person because the grass wasn't tall enough to cover even herself she slid her hand into the pokeball pocket in her backpack and took two out, just in case, as she stood as silently as possible.

She took a slight step closer to the bushes she had seen movement from and threw a pokeball blindly, waiting for the telltale sound of it closing with a Pokemon inside it. When she did, she fist pumped the air and rushed to grab it from behind the bushes.

“My first Pokemon and I don't even know what you are. I'm gonna wait to take you out when I'm somewhere you won't try and escape, huh? I hope you don't mind,” she put the shrunk pokeball in her pokeball belt and got ready to keep making her way to the next town over.

~~

When she got to the next town she booked a room in a hotel for trainers and set her things down before laying on the bed turning her only occupied pokeball around and around between her fingers.

“Should I open it here? Would it be okay? I didn't see any signs about not letting Pokemon out in the rooms,” she pondered to herself before sitting up. “I'm just gonna take a peek, how bad could it be?”

She threw the pokeball right in front of her and the pokeball opened instantly, letting out a large, black as the pit, cat-like creature. Laura gave it a confused look.

“Are you one of those shiny Pokemon I've heard people talk about?” she asked, as if the creature would understand her, “you're really pretty…” she trailed off before the black feline growled as it glared daggers at her with eyes that looked a little too human-like for Laura's liking.

“Okay! Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're a good pokemon, you're a nice Pokemon,” she paused, thinking for a second, “And I caught you fair and square!” Laura exclaimed after her nerves and fear let her think straight.

The cat Pokemon gave her a disdainful look before a puff of smoke appeared in the spot where it was before, Laura took a step back, thinking it was attacking her, and closed her eyes expecting her imminent death.

“You may have caught me, cutie, but I'm no Pokemon.” A smooth and low female voice brought her out of her reverie and she opened her eyes to see a woman standing right where the giant cat was before.

Laura fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, here's a second chapter. I'm hoping you like it just as much as you did the first.

When Laura woke up it was to a soft surface under her instead of the hard, carpeted floor, she furrowed her eyebrows and sat up on the bed, which was where she had been laying the whole time.

“About time, cutie, if I hadn't caught you before you'd hit the floor I would have thought you had gone and concussed yourself,” a woman, dressed all in black, came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, “I hope you don't mind that I used your shower, hot water is hard to come by in the forest.”

“Umm, excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Laura turned so her legs were hanging from the side of the bed, her feet welcoming the lack of coldness of the floor.

“Carmilla, I'm the one you caught on a Pokéball, sweetheart,” the woman, Carmilla, answered with a smirk.

“What? But pokéballs are specially made so no human can be caught with them,” Laura couldn't believe that for a second, she had obviously had a dream and hadn't even opened the pokéball in which she had caught her very first Pokémon, and this woman had, clearly gotten into her room somehow, either to steal her things or just to annoy her.

“Exactly, but, you see, I'm not a regular human,” as she spoke Laura could see Carmilla's canines elongate and turn into, well, fangs as she grinned “I'm a vampire.”

Laura had heard of vampires before, they weren't anything special, everyone had gotten as used to them being around as they had with the Pokémon. But then again, Laura had lived her whole life sheltered from both kinds of creatures so they were both new to her. “So I caught you because you're a vampire? That's a ridiculous reason. You're still kind of human, and, wouldn't they have, I don't know, fixed that if they realized the pokéballs are trapping vampires within them?”

“They did,” she answered, matter-of-factly, “how old was that pokeball you used on me, cupcake?”

Laura thought back to when she took out two random pokéballs out of her backpack and rushed over to look at the, still discarded, one on the floor, “old?” she asked more than stated, grimacing at the date printed next to the lot number of the pokéball.

“Well, there you have it. You caught a vampire with an old pokéball,” Carmilla let herself fall onto a chair next to the small table at the foot of the bed.

“But, I could have sworn that what I caught was more… Animal-like.”

“Oh, creampuff, you really are new at this, aren't you?” Carmilla chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

“My dad hasn't let me get out of my hometown until now, okay? I don't know much of anything,” Laura admitted begrudgingly.

Carmilla stayed silent for a few seconds, looking at Laura as if she were sizing her up or trying to read her. “Most vampires have special abilities, some can become invisible, or fly, or, like me, turn into an animal. Some have more than one ability,” she said in one breath, or lack thereof, after she was convinced Laura wasn't just playing the confused little girl.

Laura looked at the vampire with something close to awe before furrowing her eyebrows. “Couldn't you have gotten out of the pokéball? I mean, if Pokémon can do it, a vampire should be able to, too, right?”

“Well, you see, cupcake, I was better off crammed inside that pokéball that I was outside. I was-” Carmilla sighed, “-I was running away from someone. You gave me the perfect hideout.”

“Are you in trouble? Oh my god, did you kill someone and were running away from the crime scene? Am I keeping a dangerous murderer in my hotel room?!” Laura screeched, more alarmed with every sentence she spoke.

“Cupcake, stop. Am I a dangerous murderer? Yes, that's the whole meaning of the word vampire. Have I murdered someone lately? No. That's the whole lifestyle I'm running away from. That and my mother,” the brunette explained.

“Your mother?”

“Vampire mother, the one who turned me. She's an evil, callow woman who has done terrible things to me and I had enough. I got tired of working for her and being threatened so I ran.”

“So if she finds out you're with me not only are you gonna be in trouble but I might become a snack for an actually dangerous vampire? And you expect me to just accept this fate?!” Laura was furious and her fists shook at her sides.

“What? No,” Carmilla shook her head, “She'll get tired of looking for me and she'll just forget about it if we give it enough time.”

“We? Since when is there a we in this situation? I didn't know I was catching a vampire in my pokéball, that doesn't bind me to any contact, I don't have to help you. You're the one who'd get me into trouble!” Laura stood and started to pace the room.

“Cupcake just… Just help me out here. If mother finds me I'm a dead woman. I'll-” Carmilla huffs, “-I'll help you out. I'll protect you and keep you company, how about that?”

“How are you gonna help me if you're hiding from your mother?” Laura asked incredulously.

“I can turn into a regular cat, I could follow you around in that form, turn back if there's danger. Please, creampuff, I seriously need this,”

Laura stopped pacing and turned to Carmilla, walking closer to her and wagging a finger at her, “First of all, it's Laura, not cupcake or creampuff or any of those things. Second, if I let you stay with me there are gonna be rules.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter, guys. I hope you don't mind the small time jump. Let me know what you think.

“You know? Five weeks ago, when you told me there were gonna be rules you didn't tell me it was gonna be the equivalent of having a parakeet nagging at my ear all day,” Carmilla said before draping herself over the nearest bed, “just when I think you can't get any more annoying you go and outdo yourself.”

“You're annoying too! I don't know how but you manage to clog the shower drain in every single room we get. You're the one who leaves the room like my backpack exploded in it every time you look for your stupid blood bags. And then you use my mug to drink it!” Laura listed the few first things that came to mind.

“Sheesh, cupcake. We're living an adventure, that's a part of it. You need to get out of your comfort zone.”

“You know what? Get up, we're not staying in this town, we're gonna go hunt for Pokémon and then, IF we get to the next town, we'll stay there. If we don't we can camp out,” Laura stomped over to the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind herself. She stood in front of the sink and leaned into it before washing her face with cold water and sighing.

When she walked back outside Carmilla was sat on the bed she had been laying on, drinking blood straight out of a blood bag.

“You can finish that but we're leaving right after.”

Carmilla hummed in response, making a face at her as she kept slurping blood.

Laura took her backpack from where she had thrown it when she made her enraged entrance and put it down by her bike, next to the door.

“Are you actually planning on looking for Pokémon? The last time we did all you could find was a nest of Pidgeys and very pissed off Weedle,” Carmilla stood up and threw away the empty blood bag.

“Well hopefully we'll find something better this time. Hopefully something that's not within every bit of tall grass we can find,” Laura took the backpack and put it on with a small huff at the effort.

When Laura opened the door, Carmilla had already shifted into her cat and she trotted off the second she could.

Once they got to the edge of town Laura took out a few empty pokéballs and the one which held her trusty squirtle within it.

She could hear Carmilla running around nearby so she spoke aloud from time to time, mostly groaning at the lack of wild Pokémon appearances or the overpopulation of Pidgeys, Ratattas and Ekans.

It was already getting dark when she had caught a tiny Eevee and a Cubone.

“How about we set up camp? I'm getting tired and we're nowhere near a town” she spoke aloud, waiting for the black cat to pop out of the tall grass.

When Carmilla did show herself, she strolled over to Laura's feet and sat right in front of her, nodding her little furry head while maintaining eye contact.

Laura walked over to a small clear in the woods and let her backpack fall off her back slowly taking out everything she'd need to erect her tent and sleep inside it. Carmilla laid on her side throughout all of the process.

They both slept soundly that night. Laura inside her sleeping bag and Carmilla, still in cat form, on top of it, curled up right by the small girl’s belly.

When Laura woke up it was to a black tail hitting her in the face repeatedly.

“Ugh, Carm!” she pushed the cat off and sat up waving her hand dismissively at the slight hiss she got in response.

She stretched, humming appreciatively at the pops her spine gave, and stepped out of the tent with Carmilla following suit.

“Let's get going. I want to see if we can catch anything good this early in the morning.”

Laura packed everything and got ready for another long walk through the forest.

Carmilla jumped onto Laura's backpack and sat on top of it looking around as Laura walked.

“Are you really so lazy that you won't even walk now? You're lucky you're not too heavy.”

After walking for a few hours they reached a clearing in the middle of which Laura thought she saw a large, huddled figure. As they got closer Laura became more and more sure that the figure was a Pokémon, and a big one at that.

“Maybe a Snorlax” she mumbled as she walked more stealthily.

When they got close enough to see what it was Laura couldn't help but let out a squeal. “It's a Charizard!”

Carmilla jumped down from the backpack and bristled as the squeal made the fire type stir.

“Do you know how awesome it'd be if I could catch it?!” Laura exclaimed softly.

Laura took out a pokéball and got ready to throw it, breathing deeply and crossing the fingers of her free hand before doing so and waiting as the ball rolled once, twice and… the Pokémon got free.

“Oh no, oh no, no, no! It's gonna be pissed! Squirtle help us out!” She let her first ever Pokémon out and hoped he would be strong enough to at least help them escape.

The Pokémon fought and her squirtle did as well as it could, weakening the Charizard as much as he could before fainting.

Laura tried fighting the dragon with all the Pokémon she had but they could only do so much before they too fainted.

As her last Pokémon fainted she saw the Charizard get ready to deliver another attack, an attack she herself would receive.

Laura closed her eyes and imagined how pissed off her father would be that she'd died in her Pokémon adventure.

She waited and waited, second after second for the fire to reach her but when nothing came she opened her eyes, just in time to see Carmilla, in her human form jump in the way of the flames and claws of the dragon.

“Carm!” Laura looked down at the fallen vampire and up at the Pokémon before making up her mind and throwing another pokéball. The one that would catch it.

The second the pokéball stopped rolling she rushed over to Carmilla and after putting the ball away she went to touch her but refrained from it.

“God what do I do now? Ugh, where is that old pokéball I caught you with, you stupid vampire…” Laura dug through her backpack and took out a few pokéballs, checking their dates and discarding the newer ones, taking the oldest she could find and throwing it at Carmilla in hopes that it would work.

“Yes!” She yelped before taking that pokéball as well and putting it away carefully, running as fast as possible in the direction of the nearest town and leaving her bike behind.

When she got to the town she rushed into the hotel and paid as quickly as possible before making her way into the room and letting Carmilla out onto the bed.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” 


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's been like an eternity since I last updated this but life got in the way. I have no excuses and no sure date for the next one but here's this one and I hope you guys like it!

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Laura stepped closer to the groaning vampire on the bed, “Carm, what do I do? Are you gonna be okay? I mean, you're a vampire, but those burns look bad and the scratches don't look any better-”

  
“Cupcake, for the love of all that's unholy, shut up and hand me a blood bag,” the vampire growled.

  
“Right! Blood, of course!” Laura ran to her backpack and dug out a blood bag, rushing back to Carmilla's side and letting her drink it on her own.

  
“And hey,” Carmilla sipped some blood mid-sentence, “I could use something cool on my back, like, maybe ice or, y'know anything that'll make it feel less like it's still on fire.”

  
“I'll see if I can find some ice,” Laura looked closer and couldn't help but notice that there weren't even scraps left of the back of Carmilla's top. The sleeves were there and she could see the front laying flat on the bed, a thing that she had seen from the corner of her eye, because the second she saw the naked, unmarred skin on the vampires side she'd averted her eyes with a blush. “I'll have Squirtle wet a towel and put it on your back, for now. It's better that nothing.”

  
Laura let said Pokémon out and made plans to take them all to the PokéCenter the second she had the Carmilla situation under control. The Squirtle was a little banged up after the fight but he was a brave and strong little guy so Laura knew he'd be okay doing just this little thing.

  
“Hi Dobby,” Laura cooed, she had nicknamed her Squirtle the second he was given to her on her eleventh birthday. “Can you do me a big favor and wet some towels and lay them, carefully, on Carmilla's back?” Laura chuckled at the look the Pokémon directed to the vampire and then at her, “I know she's not the best with you, but she's a cat,” Laura shrugged and after a second Dobby nodded reluctantly and went to get the towels, “be right back!”

  
Laura rushed outside and looked for the machines they kept the ice cool at in every floor, taking a bucketful and heading back to the room.

  
When she rounded the corner she began to hear a faint voice. “You know, I saved her life, maybe you could repay me with a little less splashing next time.”

  
When she walked into the room it was to find Dobby at the foot of the bed and Carmilla, with a wet towel on her back, looking like a drenched- well, cat.

  
Laura tried to stifle her laugh but she didn't manage to do so for long, “What happened?” she chuckled.

  
“Your stupid turtle decided the towel wasn't wet enough when it was already on my back,” Carmilla grumbled into the pillow.

  
Dobby looked down in shame at Laura's look.

  
“Well, I brought the ice, do you want me to spread some of it over the towel?” Laura shook the bucket of ice as she walked closer to the bed.

  
“Sure, Creampuff, I'm already drenched from head to toe, what's a little ice gonna do?”

  
“Also,” Laura said, starting to let the ice cubes drop softly onto the towel, “will you be fine if i go down to the PokéCentre to heal my Pokémon for a bit? I promise it won't take long.”

  
Carmilla nodded, “go ahead, I'll be fine. They need more care than I do.”

  
Laura took a deep breath and nodded to herself before kissing Carmilla's cheek and rushing out of the room a second after.

  
The girl got to the PokéCentre and told the nurse what had happened, “I stumbled upon a Charizard and tried to catch it. And, well, I did! But all of my Pokémon fainted to weaken it enough to be caught.”

  
“You wouldn't believe how many variations of that story I've heard today. It's okay, your Pokémon will be fine, just hand them over and come back in an hour.”

  
Laura thanked the nurse and walked back to the hotel, standing right outside silently pumping herself to go back to the room.

  
She gulped and headed inside walking into the room without looking toward the vampire on the bed.

  
“What's the veredict? Will the little crawlers be okay?” Carmilla asked turning her head towards Laura so she could see her.

  
“Yeah, they're gonna be just fine. I think you ended up worse than they did,” Laura smiled over at the vampire, “how's your back feeling?”

  
“Better, the blood helps me heal faster. Plus I had a nice little cupcake taking care of me,” Carmilla smirked.

  
“Good! That's good, that's great,” Laura rushed into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, whispering to herself, “oh my god, was that flirting?”

  
Soon, an hour had gone by and Laura stopped awkwardly sitting in the room to go get her Pokémon back.

  
“I'll be right back, Carm, I'm gonna go pick Dobby and the rest up from the PokéCentre.”

  
“Sure, I'm gonna try and take a shower and see if I can put something on over my back after another blood bag,” The vampire said, already moving to get off the bed.

  
Laura rushed out before she could see anything.

  
“Hi! Welcome back, I'll bring your Pokémon right out for you” the nurse went to the back and came out with a box of half a dozen pokéballs, “I can tell they are really well trained, you're doing a great job. Have a nice day!” the nurse smiled and went back to work.

  
Laura returned to the hotel with a smile still on her face.

  
“Hey Cupcake, already back?” Carmilla's voice came from within the bathroom the second she stepped inside the hotel room.

  
“Yeah, the nurse told me I'm a good trainer,” Laura was actually proud of this.

  
“Well, I could have told you that myself,” Carmilla came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. And with a top on, Laura noticed.

  
Laura blushed lightly, “Well, you're not a professional,” she mumbled, “and hey! Your back is better I see.”

  
Carmilla smirked, “sad I'm not topless anymore? Oh, by the way, cupcake, I know you're wondering,” the vampire nodded, “yes, it was,” she said as she stepped out of the room and closed the door after herself with a soft click.

  
Yes what? What had Laura been wondering that would make her answer yes? There was only…

  
“Oh my god…”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, seeing as it's my birthday already I thought I would come out from under the rock I've been hiding under and give you a chapter. Hope you guys like it and hopefully the next one won't take as long.

It had started to get dark outside when Carmilla reluctantly asked Laura to check if her back had healed completely, she had hunched over in her seat by the foot of the bed and had lifted the back of her shirt up to the back of her neck, uncovering a pale and practically unmarred back, except for a few light pink spots and lines.

  
“It's almost healed. I can't believe it only took a little more than half a day to heal extensive second degree burns and deep scratches,” Laura said with a look of awe still in her face.

  
“One of the very few perks of being a vampire. Still wouldn't recommend,” Carmilla rebutted, tugging her shirt back down.

  
“Yeah, well, it saved your life, and mine for that matter. I'm pretty thankful for the vampiric perks,” the younger woman said as she took her sleep clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

  
“Yeah, me too,” she heard the vampire mutter before she closed the door.

  
When she walked out of the bathroom, yawning and completely ready for bed, she did so to find Carmilla sprawled diagonally on the bed, apparently already asleep.

  
“Oh, come on!” Laura groaned at the sight.

  
She huffed and went to put her clothes away muttering as she sat on the small couch and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

  
Right after she had managed to fall asleep she was awakened by Carmilla, delicately resting a hand on her shoulder and calling her name.

  
“What are you doing sleeping here?” Carmilla spoke with a soft voice.

  
“You were taking up the whole bed, it was the couch or the floor,” Laura grumbled.

  
Carmilla shook her head letting out an amused chuckle, “you could have pushed me or something, you didn't have to sleep on the couch. Come on, you're neck is gonna kill you if you keep sleeping there.”

  
“Okay, but stay in your side,” Laura said, getting off the couch and stepping over to the bed, dropping onto it and pretty much falling asleep the second her head touched the pillow.

  
Hours later, Laura woke up to a giant cat head right in front of hers and large whiskers tickling her cheek. The girl yelped and almost fell off the bed in her rush to get away from the panther.

  
“Holy hufflepuff, when did you shift, you stupid cat?” Laura tried to shove the panther off the bed with little success, she weighed way more than Laura had thought.

  
When she looked back at the cat's face she saw two yellow eyes full of mirth looking back at her.

  
“You think it's funny, don't you? I almost had a heart attack!” the girl gave a half hearted swat to the panther’s side, which didn't seem to bother the vampire because right after that Laura found herself with a very large, very soft, paw thrown over her side.

  
Laura struggled to look over the panthers head and check the time, it was almost five in the morning, she let her head drop back onto the pillow and huffed at the paw covering her, reaching for it to push it off but stopping herself at the velvety softness of the panther’s fur. “I swear if you wake me again…” she mumbled before falling asleep.

  
The next morning, when Laura woke up it wasn't a panther’s paw that was draped over her, but an arm, and after blinking herself awake she could also feel a fist holding the back of her shirt like a lifeline.

  
She tried to think of a way of getting out of bed without disturbing the vampire but to no avail so she took a deep breath to prepare herself for the, actually possible wrath of a forcibly awakened Carmilla.

  
“Carm?” the girl whispered at first, nothing, “Carmilla, wakey wakey,” still nothing, she tried resting a hand on the vampire’s shoulder and when that didn't work she tried squeezing softly; again, nothing.

  
“Carmilla!” Laura yelled as a last resort, causing the vampire to jump out of the bed and, adopting a defensive position right in front of it, start to literally growl. That is before she actually fully woke up and realized nothing was wrong.

  
Laura gave her a sheepish look when Carmilla turned to her with an inquisitive look, “Sorry, you wouldn't wake up and I really have to pee,” with that, she bolted towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut and coming back out in record time.

  
“And you had to wake me up to go to the bathroom because…?” Carmilla asked.

  
“Well… you see… funny thing is I don't want to embarrass both of us, do you really have to know?” at the vampire's raised eyebrow she sighed, “you were holding onto me super tight and I was actually debating not getting out of bed.”

  
Carmilla smirked amusedly and went over to the nearest mirror combing her fingers through her tousled hair on the way, “we should get ready to go, I think I've healed completely. Plus a good night's sleep after so long did help.”

  
Laura furrowed her eyebrows but didn't press further, knowing she would get no explanation. She went to get dressed and walked out of the bathroom ready to go catch more Pokémon, hopefully without injury this time.

 


End file.
